The Private Blog of Mary Morstan
by worldoflockedrooms
Summary: Traduction- Le point de vue de Mary sur les événements -sous la forme des articles de son propre blog privé. [Spoilers pour la saison 3 de Sherlock]


The private blog of Mary Morstan

Auteur : Charjx  
Traductrice : Gwen

Comme d'habitude le lien de l'original est notre profil.  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_8 novembre._

**Le retour de Sherlock Holmes.**

Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourré ? Fut la première question que je me suis posé, au moment où je compris que le meilleur ami de mon fiancé, Sherlock Holmes, est en fait vivant. Oui je parle de l'homme avec qui John a vécu ces deux dernières années, avant que Sherlock ne se suicide pour sauver John. C'est vraiment le même homme, qui pense que c'était drôle de s'habiller comme un serveur, adoptant un accent français presque comique pour surprendre John et annoncer qu'il était... et bien... pas mort. Surprise ! Alors... Je suppose que ça aurait été un tantinet drôle, s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce que John a enduré.

Pourquoi est-ce que je dis tout ça ? Parce que j'ai besoin de laisser sortir ça quelque part. Le blog de John à bien sûr été mon inspiration, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre blog. =) Personne n'est au courant, même pas John. Il y a des choses que je doit écrire et voir bien clairement, pour moi même. Ecrire m'aide à ressembler mes idées. Je blogue dés qu'il est dehors avec Sherlock, courant partout pour résoudre l'insoluble. C'est passionnant vraiment, j'aurai aimé m'impliquer plus dans leurs affaires, mais je crains que cela ne donne à Sherlock plus d'opportunités pour déduire ma véritable nature.

Revenant à l'annonce Je-ne-suis-pas-mort surprise de Sherlock, j'ai pu voir le regard de John. Pauvre John ! Cette expression de choc, colère et de trahison en même temps. Je ne connais ce regarde que trop bien. Je l'ai vu auparavant sur d'innombrable visage pendant mon travail précédent... juste avant que je ne presse la... Je ne peut pas écrire ca pour le moment. C'est quelque chose que j'ai choisi de laisser derrière moi il y a une éternité, et ensuite j'ai rencontré John.

J'écoutais Sherlock babiller, frimer à propos de son tour le plus sensationnel : comment Sherlock Holmes dupa le monde et lui fit croire qu'il était mort ; il avait tellement hâte de partager cela avec son meilleur ami. Au moins je sais que Sherlock considère John comme son meilleur (si ce n'est le seul) ami. Etant donné son intelligence et ses compétences, je n'étais pas surprise par Sherlock mais je pense qu'il a oublié un point très important, John n'est pas comme Sherlock. John ne veut pas savoir comment mais pourquoi.

Ceci étant dit, je peux d'une certaine façon comprendre la situation délicate de Sherlock. Il l'a fait pour ceux qu'il aime. Il a simulé sa propre mort pour que ceux qu'il aime, à savoir John en particulier, puisse vivre une vie normale. Je pense que d'une certaine façon Sherlock se voit de la façon dont je me vois, une sociopathe, un aimant à danger pour les personnes proches de moi. C'est pourquoi j'ai fuit, pourquoi j'ai choisi la vie d'une infirmière de clinique ; mais le sort en avait voulu autrement, le danger a l'air de toujours me retrouver.

C'est aussi pour ça que je trouve Sherlock si amusant. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais je dois réprimer un sourire narquois, pour l'amour de John, parce que peu importe à quel point il est en colère, je sais que cet abruti lui manque. Je veux dire, allez, la façon dont John a piqué une crise (désolé John c'est ce que tu as fait), parce que Sherlock ne lui avait pas fait savoir qu'il était vivant. Ok, je sais c'est un non-dit sérieux, mais John est en fait jaloux de toutes les autres personnes au courant !  
Ces deux la agissent comme s'ils étaient pratiquement mariés. Hmm...peut être que Mme Hudson marque un point à ce sujet...

Étrangement, alors que j'écris cela, je ne me sens pas comme la cinquième roue du carrosse dans cette relation. Je sais que John m'aime énormément et je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je sais aussi qu'il a beaucoup d'affection pour Sherlock, bien qu'il essaye en vain de me convaincre qu'il "ne se rase pas pour Sherlock Holmes". Je devrais probablement mettre ça sur tee-shirt pour John.

Ce que j'essaye de montrer c'est que je comprends à quel point Sherlock est important dans la vie de John. Pour tout ce qui est le train-train quotidien, John dirige un clinique en tant que docteur, mais la vie imprévisible et grisante qu'il a été obligé d'abandonner lui manque. J'ai toujours cette attitude aventurière et insouciante, mais ce n'est pas une vie que Mary Morstan peut lui donner.

En plus, comment pourrais-je résister et ne pas aider le grand détective Sherlock Holmes ? Je pense que leur bromance est tellement adorable quand l'un essaye d'ignorer l'autre, pendant que ce dernier, doté de toute cette capacité de déduction au bout des doigts ne peut même pas trouver un moyen de récupérer son meilleur ami.  
Tss...Qu'est ce qu'ils feraient sans moi ?

PS: La meilleure chose qui soit arrivé grâce à ces retrouvailles ? John a enfin rasé sa moustache ! Dieu merci !

_12 août_

**Le mariage.**

Le jour de mon mariage est finalement terminé. Avec Sherlock dans les parages vous pouvez toujours compter sur quelque chose d'inattendu. Honnêtement je sais pas par où commencer, tellement de choses sont arrivées pendant la journée -j'ai vraiment apprécié. C'est tellement mieux que les événement typiques, durant lesquels les gens font quelques discours, des câlins, pleurent toutes les larmes de leurs corps, vous ne pensez pas ? Je suis sure que John ne sera pas d'accord avec la plupart, mais voici le top 3 des meilleurs et pires moments de mon mariage, sans ordre particulier.

Top 3 des meilleurs moments

1. Je suis enceinte. Je n'arrive pas à y croire même quand je le dis à haute voix. Je suis enceinte de l'enfant de John. On va avoir un bébé

2. Oui, admettons que l'ex Major de John est presque mort à notre mariage, quand même ma vie ne serait pas complète sans l'homme que j'ai épousé, John Watson. Il est tout pour moi. L'autre jour, j'ai vu John dire a Mme Hudson que j'étais celle qui l'avait empêché de sombrer dans ses propres abysses, après le départ de Sherlock, que j'étais celle qui avait rassemblé les morceaux, qui avait assumé son fardeau alors que nous nous en sortions ensembles. La vérité c'est que John m'a sauvé de mon propre enfer. Bien que je voulais une vie sans préoccupation, je ne pouvais pas apprécier complètement de vivre la vie de Mary Morstan, l'infirmière de clinique. Elle était trop ennuyeuse ! J'avais décidé de ne pas regarder en arrière mais je mourrai d'envie de sentir l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines une fois encore. Je suis une junkie. J'étais sur le point d'abandonner la vie de Morstan, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre John. Mon mari (c'est étrangement agréable de l'appeler comme ça) m'a permis de garder les pieds sur terre, et m'a fait tomber amoureuse de lui, et de la vie à nouveau.  
Il était la clé qui manquait dans la vie creuse de Mary Morstan.  
Il dit que je suis la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Je suis d'accord. Mais John Watson est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée.

3. A part John, il y a une autre personne que je suis reconnaissante d'avoir dans nos vie.  
Même si Sherlock ne pourra pas lire ceci, je lui suis redevable de tout le soutien qu'il nous a apporté. Je sais qu'il ne croit pas personnellement aux "choses stupides" comme le mariage et les enfants, mais qu'il ait fait serment de nous protéger tous les trois...c'est que quelque chose à ne pas prendre à la légère venant de Sherlock Holmes. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire Sherlock sera toujours une partie de cette famille.

Top 3 des Pires Moments

1. Etre enceinte est un plaisir mais c'est mon mariage et c'était l'un des rares vins chers que j'aurai l'occasion de savourer. Il avait un goût horrible !

Mayfly Man s'est tapé l'incruste dans notre mariage pour tuer le Major Sholto. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que le bon Major allait abandonner et retirer sa ceinture. Dieu merci personne n'est mort.

3."Mary gros bisous, ma puce. Plein d'amour et de meilleurs vœux de la part de Cam. J'aurai aimé que ta famille voit ça"  
Ce télégramme que Sherlock a lu plus tôt continue à me déranger. J'ai vérifié avec John et aucun de nous deux n'a d'amis ou de parents nommé Cam. Et aucun ne m'appelle ma puce. Peut être que j'imagine des choses avec l'enlèvement de John et le message crypté. Quelles sont les chances que ça ne soit pas Cam, mais C.A.M ?  
Penser à cette possibilité me fait frémir. Non ça ne peut pas être ça...  
Tu pense beaucoup trop Mme Watson. Maintenant déconnecte toi et retourne préparer le dîner.

_13 Septembre_

**Sans nom**

Il est finalement apparu. Cela doit cesser.

J'espère que John ne découvrira jamais ce que je suis sur le point de faire.

Je t'aime John.

Pardonne moi.

* * *

Verdict ? Je transmet les reviews à l'auteur, dites moi ce que vous pensez :)


End file.
